Moch The Hedgehog
"What do you mean? Shadow and I fought off Sonic and Silver! Please, just let me go out again! Metal can come along as well. He'll definitely help..." -Moch, after his second time outside Moch is a short, sky-blue hedgehog with two white stripes on each spine, connecting to form a tapered oval, along with yellow eyes and light-brown fur on his mouth and in his ears. He acts like a child quite a bit, but with the added bonus of a colourful and eloquent vocabulary, thanks to being around Eggman and Shadow. He was created as the Biolizard to his brother's Project Shadow by Eggman, who is trying to use his grandfather's ideas to make unstoppable machines, from turning Metal Sonic into a Gizoid-like form to remaking the Project Shadow experiment with a different... "Comet". Basic knowledge Basic facts Moch looks up to Shadow, seeing him as what he's meant to be... Until Silver reveals the future and that he can change it, accidentally crushing Moch's dreams. He's only a year old, but he's already afraid of the equivalent of death on Eggman's ship: being replaced. Other than that, he has a few interests. Namely, he loves trying to run and dart around obstacles like Sonic. Moch has spent at least a tenth of his life watching Sonic flawlessly dodge and roll through anything Eggman throws at him, hoping to be at least that good... Basic abilities He doesn't really have his abilities down, yet... He can "run", but it looks quite cartoonish: he throws his arms out in an attempt to keep his balance, but due to his shoes being modelled after Eggman's, and not Sonic or Shadow's, he can't get enough traction or equilibrium to run properly. His Chaos abilities are also quite weak, seeing as he was basically Eggman's dabble with making life. The most he can do is make a bubble-like shield around himself, but that's about it. He has weak strength and stamina, seeing as he hasn't built much of it up, but he has the capacity to be as strong as either Shadow or at the least, Sonic. Due to Eggman not knowing much about how Sonic runs so fast, as he was dealing with the resistance and not really caring in Sonic Forces while Sonic was captured, Eggman used the tried and true method of manipulating nerves: Galvanism. There's an implant in Moch's brain that has receptors near major nerve groups; an instant signal travelling instead of it having to go through the nervous system. This way, not only are Moch's movements and attacks unable to be held back, but Eggman also has full control over him... Basic arc Moch is going to have a similar arc to Silver in Sonic Soliana, but with some major differences. I refuse to call it '06 because I think some good games came out that year. ANYWAY, Moch will start out naive and excited, ready to see the world and explore every inch, and is given that opportunity after begging for so long... But I plan for him to mature and grow up a bit throughout the story; mentally more than physically. As he matures, he goes through quite a bit of stuff, and... Basically, it's "The real world isn't peaches and cream." Assorted tuna-- I mean, Trivia. Inspiration So, there are probably quite a few characters that are "It's Shadow but new!" to put it bluntly, so I thought about how Eggman would probably do it, and came up with the idea of "What if I made him as the Biolizard's counterpart, essentially? He's the lifeform without any help from alien tech or blood, while his brother... Is. Design I just made him a Bargain Bin Shadic, except with a few touches Eggman might add to make sure it was "his own" creation, despite the whole point of the story being Eggman copying his grandfather. Name His name, if you haven't guessed, isn't given to him by Eggman. It's from Silver, as that's what he's called in the future. He isn't very respected by then, seeing as he was made by Eggman, who caused the Geraldian Resurgence, so his name is a mix of Mock, as in a mediocre-to-decent copy, and Moch, as in the speed of sound. The spiral I thought it looked cool, and it's meant to harken back to the emblem design on Shadow the Hedgehog, but much tamer and less edgy. Brother? Yes, he has... One-and-a-half, technically: Gizoid Sonic, and Ark, the latter being named after the space colony, and to reference the fact that he's the one who Eggman actually appreciates more. Art? Just wait three more days from September eighteenth, and you'll get a nice picture of him, and then a page for his brother. Why? Looking back on most of my characters and stories, They didn't fit very well with the Sonic Universe. I thought it was much too dark and I needed something to fit better than literal murder by cyanide. I wanted to make something that made people think "Wow, that's a good Sonic character", rather than "Oh, that's a good character."